


Home

by Rimeko



Series: Never Have I Ever [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of angst too, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Human!Josh, I couldn't decide between which ship I preferred with those three, Mental Illness, Multi, Poly Relationship, Post-Game, Sam and Mike spent too much time at Josh's place, Slice of Life, because I like happy endings goddamnit, domestic life, get together kind of fic, good ending, he really doesn't mind though, problem solved, so everyone is together, warning : sex scene in part three lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimeko/pseuds/Rimeko
Summary: They went back for Josh and left Blackwood behind for good. Now, they are left to deal with the aftermath - but thankfully not alone.(Can be read on its own despite being part of a serie!)
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Josh Washington, Mike/Sam, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe/Josh Washington
Series: Never Have I Ever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763836
Kudos: 18





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This fic works fully well as a standalone, but nonetheless it's part of my serie "Never Have I Ever" ! I'm have written little one-shots based on prompts from the Never Have I Ever (duh) they played in the first work of said-serie, "Game Night".  
> (If you understood what I just said, you deserve cookies)  
> All you need to know is that Mike and Sam went back to save Josh, who is now 100% human thankyouverymuch ;)

“It smells nice!”

Sam was peeking inside of the cooking pot, lid in one hand, the other resting on her hip, just where the apron string hugged her slim frame. Said-apron was utterly ridiculous – yellow with blue polka dots, “I have no idea what I’m doing” plastered across the chest in big bold letter, with rolled-up sleeves and tied-up hair to complete the mom aesthetic – and yet, she somehow looked good. 

Josh was glad to have her in his kitchen, though she had bossed him around for the last half-hour as she tried to teach him to cook instead of relying on frozen meals and Uber Eats. It had been a real pain to cut all those vegetables – yes, because there was no way in hell she was ever going to cook meat –, but it was all worth it to see the proud smile on her face as she inspected their work. 

“Mike, can you get the plates?” 

“Yes mom,” he smirked, getting up from the chair he had slumped into. 

The wooden spoon Sam was planning to stir the vegetables with was instead sent flying across the kitchen, narrowly missing its target as the young man ducked at the last second. 

“Hey!” 

“You asked for it.” 

Josh hummed: 

“She’s right, man, not a way to treat your girl. I thought that our local class president would have more- eh, no, no, forget what I said!” he quickly uttered as Sam raised menacingly yet another cooking tool, fully ready to alter its intended purpose once again. 

His hands shot up in the air, a playful grin barely concealed on his face, and she lowered her makeshift weapon, raising an eyebrow:

“Am I really that scary?” 

“Yes!” 

The honest cry came from both guys and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well, glad you think so! And by the way, these plates, are they coming…? I think it’s done and it would be a shame to let it blacken!” 

There was a rush of activity as Sam grabbed the first plate she looked at and began to serve, Josh trying to help and to not get burned at the same time, which was quite a feat considering the stove was way too small for two persons to gather around it – he didn’t cook much on his own, so he never felt the need to upgrade it. Soon after the three of them were sitting in the living room, food and skin unharmed. 

“You see, you can cook Josh!” exclaimed Sam after they all came to the conclusion that dinner was edible, if not good.

“Only when you are here to give directions…”

“Eh, that’s a start!”

The conversation flowed on easily as they ate their meal, punctuated by occasional giggles and the sound of cutlery scraping against the plates. 

Mike looked at Sam, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last minutes, and found her on her phone, a frown twisting her pretty features. He extended his leg to poke her under the table and her head shot back up. 

“What’s up Sammy?” 

She sighed and put down her phone, screen facing the table. 

“My mom,” she simply said. “She’s ranting again about how I should spend most time at home, but whenever I do she just spends her entire day hovering over me, coming into my room for any and every reason, and during the dinner… God, I _hate it so much_ , it’s just this awkward silence, she tries to get my dad to talk about his day except nothing ever happens at his job apparently, when I talk she just oh-s and ah-s and everything she says after sounds so _freaking fake_ , and-“

“Eh, watch out with this knife.” 

She paused just long enough to realize she had been gesturing wildly with her knife and fork still in hand, coming dangerously close from Josh’s face. She forced herself to set them down, gripped the table edge instead, taking a deep breath to try to regain her composure. Her shoulders slumped slightly. When she spoke again, her voice sounded weaker: 

“It just makes me feel… small. Broken. More than I already feel without her, I mean.” 

Mike didn’t like the sadness clouding her eyes. Sam usually seemed like the strongest amidst them all, balancing both her studies and her constant, helpful presence for her friends, all cheerful smiles, sympathy-filled green eyes, and mom-like concern. It was all the more heart-breaking and almost _wrong_ to see the cracks in her façade – or the two big, round tears that came rolling down her cheeks. 

Mike impulsively reached for her hand, large palm coming to rest on top of her smaller, softer one, and he couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Josh doing the same on the other side of the table. Sam tensed up a bit, then relaxed visibly, and a slight smile blossomed on her face. She was looking down at her plate, where her tears had formed two little halos in the sauce, but it could see that the light had returned to her green eyes as she squeezed his hand back. 

“This,” she said with a glance that embraced the whole room, “feels much more like my home anyway.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Josh, it _is_ your place after all.” 

“Yeah, I meant, not the flat, but you, Sam… or you two, actually. But it seems like you’re a package these days no matter what.” 

Sam blushed and it was the cutest sight ever. 

“Erm, well, I guess…”

“Okay, okay,” Mike interrupted, “I take my cue, I’m gonna leave you two alone while I wash these dishes, alright?” 

“I’m not forcing you out, mate, I meant-“

“Eh, it’s okay Josh, I’m kidding. It’s my turn on the dishes too, so I better get on with it before I pass out on the couch, you know?”

“When you put it like that…”

As Mike passed the kitchen doorway, used plates in his arms, he turned around to glance at the others. Josh was still holding Sam’s hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. He had to admit they looked sweet together. 

He tried his best not to eardrop on their conversation as he took care of the dishes. The running water helped a bit at it drowned out the sounds of their voices and Sam’s quiet laughter that Mike could recognize everywhere. He smiled slightly to himself. She was right, their friend’s place felt like home nowadays – much more than his cramped, impersonal dorm room, or his mom’s tiny flat, inhabited by too many shadows for him to feel comfortable. 

Halfway through scrubbing a saucepan, he found himself wishing to actually live there. 

His hands came to a stop, his fingers squeezing the sponge tightly, as he reflected on what that meant. He was now dating Sam, there was no denying that though they never stated it formally, and every one of their friends knew, even Josh – _especially Josh_. He remembered when Josh had admitted to having a slight crush on her, in high school, just as Beth did. She was always hanging out at with the Washington family, and she was beautiful and kind and lively – lovely, and – _ahem, don’t get carried away now_ –, so it was only fair the two siblings fell for her. He wondered if Josh really grew out of this crush – to be honest, he wasn’t so sure of it. 

Yet again, it wasn’t Sam who had kissed Josh, totally sober and aware of what was happening, a few weeks prior. 

“I don’t think she knows…”

He bit down on his lower lip, as if to stop more words from escaping his throat – fuck, he really needed to lose that habit of talking to himself, not when they were other persons in the very next room at least. 

But yeah, Sam probably didn’t know, since she didn’t hear about it from him and he doubted Josh would have told her, not when they hadn’t even brought back the subject between them. He probably wouldn’t have minded that, though. 

“… bed.” 

The word floated across the kitchen to his ears, and it was probably one of the most misleading word to hear when he had been thinking about kisses and love and such. He couldn’t help but listen more intently. 

“I indeed feel like I sleep more on couches or mattresses than in beds these days,” Sam laughed. “I was at Ash’s place yesterday, and before that with Mike, and… ah, I think last Sunday I was at my parents’!” 

“That was five days ago!” 

“Well, that’s what I’m saying!” 

“And I haven’t slept anywhere else than just there,” Josh added, probably pointing to his bedroom’s door, “since the hospital… I nearly stayed with Chris once, but I got the feeling Ashley wouldn’t like that.” 

“Yeah, I think not… She probably needs more time to process everything, that’s all...” 

“Oh, uh, I believe she did process it, and came to a very logical conclusion.”

“Don’t say that.” 

Sam’s tone had shifted, quieter and softer, and Mike could picture the look she currently had on her face surprisingly well – not because he had spent so much time staring at her since the mountain, not at all…

“Sam…”

Josh’s voice broke down slightly, her name barely making it past his scarred lips. 

“Hey, anyway, speaking of Chris and Ash,” he resumed with a half-forced joyful tone, “I’m happy that my favorite moron finally had the balls to ask her out!” 

Sam chuckled: 

“That sure was a slow burn! I’m glad for them too, they look really cute together. Oh, and I got a coffee with Em last week, she and Matt are talking again, they seem on pretty good terms now.” 

“They are still on break?” 

“Officially, yeah. I think it’s the first time I see Emily get close to a guy without dating him… It’s weird… Or nice? 

“Both?” 

“Yeah. That.” 

They were silent after that, and Mike listened to the quiet ruffle of the wind outside as he wiped the remaining plates. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to chat about relationships right now, because he could feel the question hanging in the air, just as clear as if Josh had spoken it out loud; _and what about me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter should come out soon ;)  
> (P.S : sorry if there are any error, English isn't my mother tongue...)


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends a lot of time at Josh's place, so it was bound to happen eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Mike and Sam went back to save Josh from fully turning into a wendigo, based on another of my fics (The second time around, if you're curious) (shameless self-promo, who ? :P)  
> Enjoy!

Her head shot up as she heard the clicking of keys just outside the flat door, even as a small part of her mind was rolling its metaphorical eyes at her jumpiness. 

_Goddamnit, girl, you’re at Josh’s place, he was spending the afternoon with Chris, said he was coming back for dinner, it’s now six p.m, who do you think it is?!_

She flattened her class notes with the palm of her hand and pretended to be going over them as her friend closed the door behind him. 

“Sam, you’re still here?” 

“Kitchen,” she simply answered. 

It wasn’t long before he slumped down the chair next to her. 

“That looks boring,” he said, gesturing vaguely at her work scattered across the table. 

She chuckled slightly. 

“Actually, it’s pretty interesting once you get into it.” 

“Mmh.” He sounded less than convinced. “And are you into it right now?” 

She sighed and leaned back against the back of the chair: 

“Not really… I’m tired, focusing is hard.” 

“Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“Keeping you up last night, I guess? Or… more like burdening you in general, to be honest.” 

“Don’t-“

“I know you don’t sleep well either,” he cut her off, “and… all that. Sitting with me for hours at a time while I apparently can’t _fucking_ stop crying, that’s like the last thing you need.”

“You’re right, I don’t need to be there, but I _want_ to. I’m not leaving you alone… not this time.” 

It was her turn to look away as she whispered the last words, so low that they were almost inaudible. At least, if Josh had heard them, he didn’t reply. 

For a while, she focused back on her notes, or at least try. She could feel Josh’s gaze lingering on her, glanced up for a second and met his eyes – one inky black and the other, the left one, more of a dark grey because it never got fully got back to its initial color after the Wendigo incident. It looked slightly unsettling at times.

“I don’t understand.” 

Sam wasn’t expecting him to talk, so she just stared at him with widened eyes, unsure of how to respond. 

“Don’t understand… what?” she finally uttered after what felt like minutes. 

“Why you’re still here.” 

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

“No, honestly, I wonder about it each time I see you,” Josh continued. “I thought that I’d have driven away for good after what I did to you. Chasing you, putting you to sleep, tying you. You looked so terrified back then.” 

She felt a shiver run down her spine, hated herself for feeling that way. But something felt… off? Josh’s voice was low and monotonous, his hands flat on the table in front of him, one finger twitching slightly from time to time. This time, she didn’t dare go all the way up to his eyes. 

“So why?” He asked in that same blank tone. “Why do you still care?” 

As she hesitated his fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. She stifled a surprised gasp. 

“Josh, what are you doing?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I…”

She took a deep inhale – shakier than she would have liked –, pushed away his hand, looked him straight into the eyes. 

“Because you’re one of my best friends, because you were lost and in pain and ill, and though that doesn’t excuse everything, it does explain, because I can’t help but feel that we could have done more during the year before… that _I_ could have done more. Remember, that last night at the lodge, I said that we were here for you, whatever you need, whenever. I intend to keep that promise because I know that you can-“

“Be saved?”

Sarcasm was dripping from his words and it left her speechless. 

“Yes?” she squeaked; fully aware that it wasn’t the right thing to say.

“You may have saved me from turning into a wendigo, but you can’t change the fact that I’m _already a monster_.”

Instinctively, her hand went to the part between her shoulder and her neck, where Josh’s – half-wendigo-Josh’s – claws had left three deep silvery lines. 

“Josh-“

“That night, I tried to kill you for all you know!”

He had stood up so abruptly that his chair fell backward and hit the tiled floor with a clatter that made her wince. 

“Sometimes, at night, my only regret about Blackwood is that I didn’t get to carry out my plan all throughout. No- no no no,” he added, a disturbing smile creeping on his features, the scar on his cheek uglier than ever. “I wish Hannah had killed you all. I wish _you_ had been a coward and run for the switch, and enjoyed the fact that you were saved as you watched your friends go up in flames. Just so you know how that feels.” 

Sam got up suddenly, her hands balled up into fists, squeezed hard enough so her knuckles turned bone-white. 

“That’s the truth, Sam, so I’ll ask you again, why are you here? So you can play the good Samaritan, believe you are a good person, uh? You think all is forgiven because you stick by my side even though you, you and the others, you killed Hannah and Beth, you _killed my baby sisters_?”

She slapped him. 

He stumbled backward, his hand raising instinctively to his reddening cheek. She stayed where she was, upright, shaking. They locked eyes. 

Sam was crying. 

It wasn’t the wet kind of sob, the messy breakdown – it was worse than that. She wasn’t just standing straight, she was unmoving, frozen in place. Her breath was trapped in her rib cage, pushed down by dry anger and grief and – and what felt like a dark hole. 

She was frozen and the tears streamed down her face. 

The redness of her eyes made the green of her irises stand out even more than usual. 

When her breath finally made it through her gritted teeth and the lump in her throat, it hurt, and it came back out with a strangled gasp. Her knees buckled, her legs gave out and next thing she knew, there were Josh’s arms around her body trying to hold her up. She pushed him away and he backed down like a kicked dog. 

“You have no right to say that.” 

Her voice was strained, shaking, as her whole body. She breathed the words more than she actually said them, but they were close enough for him to hear. 

“I-“

Silence crept back in, hanging low above their heads, almost threatening. Sam extended her arm, grabbed the nearby chair for support. Part of her wanted to reach out for Josh, touch him, take his hand maybe, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that. 

He ran away to his room and she didn’t even budge. 

  


*

  


It was hours before Sam mustered up the courage to leave the kitchen and knocked upon his door. It was almost dark out and the light filtrating from the bedroom extended her shadows to grotesque proportions behind her. 

“It’s open.”

She inhaled deeply, pushed the door open. When their eyes met, she wasn’t so sure that she could do this. 

“You’re still here?” 

Josh sounded genuinely surprised and she managed a half-smile: 

“Looks like it. Can I come in?” 

He didn’t answer and so she walked carefully to the bed, sat down next to him – only she was at least an arm-length away, and it pained her to realize that her instincts told her to keep her distances. 

For a while she just stayed there, wondering where to even start. 

“Don’t say it wasn’t my fault,” he eventually said. 

She looked at him and he looked away. 

“I wasn’t going to,” she said softly. “I won’t either ask you why you were acting this way, I think I already know the answer to that question. But… was it true? Did you… mean everything you said?” 

Without being fully aware of it, Sam held her breath as he didn’t respond right away. 

“Yes,” he whispered – and she had to lean over to understand his words. “Yes, I have these kinds of thoughts. And I hate myself for this.” 

He took his head in his hands. 

“Sometimes I feel like you are only here because you want to witness another Washington kid suffer, or even to drive me to my death too. That- that’s what the voice in my head says at least. She tells me that you don’t care, you can’t, and you’re only here to hurt me – and I know, _I know_ , she’s lying, that it was just a stupid prank gone wrong, that we all drank too much and of course it was cruel and wrong to do that to Hannah but it never should have ended up that way. I know you all cared for them and mourned their losses, especially you, Sam. Only- sometimes I don’t know which voice is me anymore, don’t know how to tell my thoughts apart from the lies. I don’t know where the illness starts and where I begin, or if _I_ even exist anymore.” 

He paused, slightly out of breath. At some point during his speech, Sam’s had reached tentatively for his knee and he placed his shaking hand over hers. 

“Do you know right now?” She asked. 

“Yes. And I know that you were right, I should have never said that to you. I’m sorry, Sam.”

She squeezed his hand in response. 

“I’m glad you’re still there,” he said quietly. “You and Mike. I feel more myself when you two are around. It’s almost like… you remember me more than I do. You two have known me the longest, along with Chris, but there is Ash, and- I mean, of course, I don’t blame her, she has every right to… ah, fuck, no. Shut up.” 

There was an awkward few seconds as he gazed at his and Sam’s hand with enough intensity to drill a hole through them.

“Yeah,” she finally said. “I won’t ever know what it’s like to live with… with your illness, but I do know that it feels better not to be alone. No- it feels better to be with you. Most of the time, at least,” she added with a slight wince, and he smiled bitterly. 

“I’m truly sorry.” 

“I know you are…” 

She sighed, let herself fall back until she was laying down on the bed, feet still flat on the floor and hand still in Josh’s. She felt the mattress depress slightly as he imitated her, didn’t move to look at him. For the longest time, she just watched the ceiling intently, until its whiteness merged into a slow, stirring mix of pale colors. 

“It’s less fun than in my old room, right? All that white, it’s boring.” 

Josh’s comment made her smile as memories of similar evenings floated in her mind. The ceilings in his parents’ room, upstairs, were made of wooden boards, and they had spent hours, when they were younger, looking for shapes and animals and stories in the rich maroon. 

“I have seen on social media people using their blank ceilings to project movies,” she said after a while. “It looked nice.” 

“Yeah. Could be.” 

He let a heartbeat pass before continuing: 

“But it was nicer to hear you telling the stories.” 

She hummed. Right now, she would be unable to tell any story; she didn’t trust her voice not to break up as soon as her mouth opened, couldn’t quite see the ceiling through a thin veil of tears. She wasn’t sure why she was crying _again_ , only knew it didn’t hurt this time – more than that, even. It felt warm. 

“I love you, Sam. ‘Have for a long time.” 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, not a very happy chapter, um? But I felt the need to write a bit about their struggles, especially with Josh having a very serious illness... How has it turned out?  
> Next chapter should come out soon, and I swear there is a reason for all the hashtags on this fic :P


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the day is worth getting out of bed.

It wasn’t quite unusual for Josh to wake up with sunlight flooding his room. It was either one of those deep meds-induced slumbers, or because spending the long hours of the night alone with his good old friend Insomnia.

Josh groaned and buried his head in the pillow to protect his eyes from the offending light. The day could wait. After all, it wasn’t like he had something to do – no college to attend, no job to run to. Sometimes, Sam forced him to do some house chores, but with her and Mike lending a hand, it was always done pretty quickly. 

Thinking of those two, he could hear their voices from somewhere in his flat. He raised his head just enough to peek at the alarm clock. 10 a.m. It was probably Sunday then, otherwise his friends would have already left. He toyed with the idea of laying in bed for a while longer, because it was easier than to face whatever a new day brought, but he finally pushed back the covers with a defeated sigh. He knew how much Sam liked to have the three of them share breakfast on Sundays – and _he_ liked seeing her happy.

He wandered to the living room, stopped at the threshold.

As expected, the pair was already up, standing in front of a window, basking in the soft morning light. Mike’s arms were wrapped around Sam’s slim frame, his chin resting on the part between her neck and her shoulder, where the skin was all thin and pale – and scarred by their last trip to Blackwood. They were both still in their nightclothes – navy blue long underpants for him, creamy yellow and strawberry red pajamas for her. From his spot, Josh could only see one chiseled back, muscles framing the darker line of his spine, a bit of her lightly-freckled shoulder and two long pale legs, emerging from the soft fabric of her shorts. John starred at the curve of her calves, sculpted by hiking and climbing, mostly to stop his gaze from wandering to more suggestive parts, but it wasn’t quite enough to prevent an embarrassing bodily reaction around his groin area. He tried his hardest to convince himself that it was a morning chubby, nothing more – after all, he just woke up. 

It was Mike who first spotted him, their eyes locking through their reflection in the window.

“Oh, look who’s up.”

He let go of Sam almost reluctantly and she turned around, a smile already warming her green eyes.

“Hey, Josh. Slept well?”

He muttered something and she apparently took it as a “yes”.

“That’s nice! You hungry? I sure am! I was thinking about scrambled eggs, what do you suggest we add to it?” 

Neither of the boys had the time to answer before she disappeared into the nearby kitchen, the soft sound of her bare feet on the wooden floor echoing, quickly followed by the clatter of cooking pans. Josh looked at Mike with a face that clearly said “please help I just woke up what is happening” and the other just kinda shrugged. 

“Eh, I don’t know either mate. She’s been hyped since she got up, even talked about going for a big hike this afternoon. I’m tempted to wish for rain.” 

“Jeez, it’s supposed to be your job to tire her out.” 

That earned him a raised eyebrow. 

“Like, you know. Bed.” 

Josh accompanied these words by a hand gesture that was supposed to be suggestive but ended up just plainly weird as he tried to replicate two positions at once. Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Try convincing our Sammy to do something when it’s not what she has planned, I dare you…”

“Oh, but I would be pleased to tackle this challenge.” 

There were a few awkward seconds as the meaning of his words slowly made its way to Josh’s brain. 

“Uh, on second thought, maybe not.” 

“What, am I not to your liking?” 

A sound akin to a shriek escaped him as he caught sight of a very amused Sam, casually leaning against the door frame, one hip popped up, arms crossed against her chest. The fact that the position highlighted her cleavage certainly didn’t help his current predicament, as he felt blood rush once again to a specific part of his anatomy.

“No! Uh, I mean, of course, you are a beautiful-, and uh, yes, but- Ah, god, that was the kind of questions when it’s better not to answer, isn’t it?” 

“Not necessarily…”

Sam took a step forward and him one backward, bumping into the nearby sofa. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice less assured that he would have liked.

She didn’t answer and he was left with a million thoughts racing through his mind, too quick and scrambled and hopeful anxious excited to his tastes. Her smile made him feel all kinds of things that he couldn’t sort out right now. He glanced in Mike’s direction, only to found his friend visibly entertained by the whole scene. He felt his throat tighten, his empty stomach churn. 

“Haha, very funny.” The words came out harsher than intended. “Are you done?” 

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening slightly and her brows furrowing. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t you think we had enough pranks these last years?” he half-said, half-hissed. 

She looked surprised, taken aback – _no_ , she looked _hurt_.

“It’s not a prank.” 

“Then what is it?!” 

She threw her hands in the air: 

“I don’t know! It’s what you want it to be. Call it friendly banter, flirting, or whatever, I don’t care, as long as you don’t think I’m that kind of person. I mean the kind who toys with people’s feelings, if that wasn’t clear enough.” 

The kitchen door rattled in her frame after she slammed it shut. 

“Uh oh. Looks like you pissed her off.”

Josh didn’t dare look at him. He slowly walked around the sofa and slumped onto it, letting a long sigh escape his lips. That day definitely wasn’t up for a good start.

“I don’t understand,” he admitted to the coffee table.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his friend lean forward, his forearms resting against the back of the sofa.

“Come on, dude,” Mike said. “You’re not really that dense.”

There was a long moment of silence. Behind the kitchen door, the kettle whistled and they could hear the sound of Sam aggressively grinding coffee beans.

“But you two are together,” Josh eventually uttered.

“That much is true, yes.”

More silence. He felt the tips of Mike’s fingers brushing against his shoulder, and the sensation sent a shiver down his spine.

“I think Sam is still a little sensitive after your last fight,” Mike said, “that’s all. She isn’t really mad.”

“She told you about that?”

“Hum-um.”

He silently wished she hadn’t talked about his confession at the end of it, when they were both laying on his bed. He kinda regretted it. What good could come out of it anyway? He was already lucky it hadn’t driven her away.

“And I told her about that afternoon at the window ledge,” Mike continued. “Kiss and all. Not about the joint though, she would have scolded me,” he added with a chuckle.

“You… what?”

His friend’s hand was now decidedly on his shoulder, one finger inching towards the exposed skin of his neck. He held his breath. Without warning, the hand retreated.

“Come on, mate. I smell nice coffee, and you have someone to apologize too.”

In the end, neither of them would get a taste of said-coffee, not right away at least – nor of the breakfast, for that matter. Sam was indeed not really mad, just a bit grumpy to see her advances misinterpreted and repelled, and apologies lead to a bit more of flirting, and when Josh backed up once again out of embarrassment, he bumped into Mike and his friend’s hands were suddenly somewhere around his waist and Josh just kinda froze. He could feel Mike’s breath against his skin. 

“Didn’t you claim to have already done this kind of thing, back in your glorious high school days?” 

Josh could _hear_ his smirk. 

“I’m starting to think you were lying…” Sam added.

Okay, so her pose was objectively nothing less than alluring this time – they were definitely going this way, then. He could feel a grin blooming on his face, tugging a bit at the scar on his cheek, but he didn’t care about that right now. Nor about anything else, really, or at least anything that wasn’t his admittedly gorgeous and lightly-dressed friends around him. 

“Oh, guys…” He jiggled suggestively his eyebrows. “Now that I know what you’re going _that_ route, well… wait and see.” 

Sam laughed: 

“Oh, but I fully intend to not wait and very much see.” 

Any further attempts at replying were silenced by the girl’s lips against his owns, and he had nothing else to do than to hold her close. 

Going from the kitchen to the bedroom was a bit of a struggle, because how where you supposed to see where you were going when there was a much more pleasant matter demanding your attention? He was pretty sure one particular encounter with a desk, when Mike got a bit rough, was going to leave a bruise. As a way to retaliate, when they finally got in the right room, Josh pushed him on the bed and climbed on his legs, earning a snicker from Sam behind him. 

“I like where this is going.” 

If there was one thing he really liked about having sex with men, it was how their larger hands fit on his ass. He hummed in appreciation, laid out his hands on Mike’s stomach. He curiously touched the large scar there, bright pink against his skin, – tried to push back the guilt, because _not now_ – then slowly went further south until he traced with one fingertip the v-shape just above the waistband of his underpants. It was pleasant to watch the fabric stretch against his erection, and a glance at his own body told him his night pants looked very similar. Well, it would have to wait a bit, he was fully intending to make this last – he still couldn’t quite believe it was real, and wanted to make the most of it while it lasted. 

He felt Mike’s legs shift under his weight and looked over his shoulder when he heard Sam giggle. Her boyfriend was trying to lower her shorts with his feet, an attempt that was received with a raised eyebrow – but she stayed still nonetheless, and her panties were showing, and slowly the piece of clothing was sliding down her athletic legs. 

Josh bit back a smile and decided to make the challenge a bit harder. He lowered himself, one hand still on Mike’s torso and the other on the bed for support, and kissed him, gently forcing his lips open with his tongue, curiously tasting him. It was different than the last time, when the taste of weed had been predominant. Now, it was a mix of minty toothpaste and something else, that couldn’t be described with words but that was very real nonetheless. He liked to think it was each person’s own taste, though it had probably more to do with what they had eaten recently. 

Sam, as for her, tasted of cherry, probably from her lip balm – something he was made aware of when she grew impatient and forced his head backward to kiss him in turn. 

“Give me some room, guys.” 

She climbed on the bed, playfully pushing Josh aside. Suddenly, the double bed felt kind of small, and filled with limbs and skin and not much clothing. 

Sam’s top was next to join the pile on the floor – Josh wasn’t quite sure at which point he had lost his own clothes, but he was currently in his underwear, and Sam’s fingers returning to his waist sunk slightly in the soft skin of his stomach, which had grown a little chubbier from the meds these last months. Her two small breasts brushed against his arm when she moved. They looked soft and inviting, the underboob slightly sagging, creating a line of pale skin where the sun had never hit, but the crimson nipple was already hard and peaked upward. 

“Come here.” 

He licked tentatively its tip and Sam shivered against him, encouraging him to take it fully in his mouth. She rose slightly from the bed, bumping against his thigh. He breathed her in as her blonde locks tickled his shoulder. 

His other hand found her other breast and began to play with it. He didn’t move as a hand slid between their bodies, gently easing his underwear down his thighs, nor when it touched his dick. Nonetheless, when it started to move up and down, agonizingly slowly, he couldn’t help but rock his hips in rhythm, trying – and failing – to get the hand to pick up the pace. He realized it was Mike’s as his left, severed one joined in. They were back to chest and he could feel the heat radiating from him, and subconsciously their breaths synced up, until Josh’s sped up as the waves of pleasure from his abdomen became stronger and warmer – until stars dotted his vision and he stopped to breathe completely for a short magical moment. 

That was his first orgasm of the day. 

He tasted Sam – salty and sweet at the same time, her long legs wrapped around his waist and squeezing hard as she came – and Mike – his fingers buried in his arms, nails lightly scratching the skin just before it ended –, got very close to a second orgasm to Sam’s agile hands and finally came inside of her, before he collapsed on the bed, light-headed and exhausted. His legs were slightly shaking, and he didn’t trust them at all to support his weight if he had tried to get up right at that moment. He had no intention to, anyway, simply enjoying the sensations still coursing through his veins, listening to his heartbeat echoing in his ears, basking in the weird and wonderful feeling that came after making love. 

After what felt like minutes, he lifted himself on one elbow, watching the two others with a tired, happy smile on his lips – a smile that widened when a certain thought crossed his mind. Sam eyed him sideways. 

“What is it?” 

“Remember, our game night, weeks ago? The Never Have I Ever?” 

“Yeah, but- oh. Oh,” she half-said half-groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

He snickered, then openly laughed as Sam joined him. Oh yes, he did remember very well saying he had never watched other people have sex live, didn’t think it could happen to be honest – and certainly not like this. Not that he would complain, though. 

“And here comes Josh-the-mood-breaker again,” Mike sighed. 

“Oh, come on. That’s why you love me.” 

Sam winced: 

“Uh, I do love you, but I’m not sure that’s thanks to that part of your personality, sorry. And- Uh.” She paused, caught off-guard by Josh’s sudden change of expression. “What did I say?” 

“That you love me.” 

“Ah…” She extended her arm, her fingers brushing against his skin. “But you know, we just _made_ love, I thought it was clear enough.” 

“I didn’t know you were the kind of girl that can’t have casual sex,”, he teased her in an attempt to regain his composure. 

“Nah, I have my hand for that,” she retorted. “Less talking involved, much more efficient.” 

It made him chuckle. 

“And I’m not the kind of person who likes casual sex either,” Mike piped in. “I’m a guy with feelings, I need an emotional connection.” (Sam snickered and himself bit back a grin.) “And anyway, I wouldn’t spend half of my days at a hookup’s place, you know? So yeah mate, I think we both love you.” 

There was a little bit of silence. The sun was now higher in the sky and its rays were flowing through the window, encompassing the bedsheets and their skin, glistening with sweat in the golden light. Josh shifted a bit to have a good look at his friends. 

”Does it sound cheesy to admit now that I love you too?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this first attempt at writing a sex scene in English, I'm done with this Until Dawn serie ! Seems like an appropriate end note lmao  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it ! And remember, I love reviews and I definitly don't bite :P


End file.
